Not Another Crossover
by MusicTwilightLove
Summary: Bella is reaped. Katniss is dating a vampire. The two heroines from completely different worlds have switched lives. How will each girl respond to the culture shock? Will Katniss adapt to Forks? Will Bella survive the Hunger Games? Will Katniss stake Edward? Discover what happens when two different girls each live the others' life in this one-shot. Read and review, please!


**_Not Another Crossover__  
_****A _Twilight / Hunger Games_ crossover by MusicTwilightLove**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Ladies first."

Effie Trinket spun her hand over the big glass bowl of names. In the dead silence, I hoped that I wouldn't be reaped. I would never make it. I had woken up in District 12 just this morning, and somehow, I knew this place. I knew that today was reaping day. I somehow knew how everything went here. Hadn't I read a book like this before?

I still wouldn't make it in The Hunger Games, though. I had zero fighting ability. I needed to be back in Forks.

Before I knew it, Effie had pulled a paper from the globe. Everything and everybody was silent as she unfolded the paper.

"Isabella Swan!"

_...What the fuck._

_Oh shit, _I thought. _Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Someone, volunteer for me. Please._

I looked around.

Poker. Faces. Everywhere.

I walked up to the stage. Effie was creepy. Very, very creepy. She looked like a fabulous clown in pink stilettos.

I nearly tripped up the stairs. Effie caught me in time. "Wouldn't want to break your neck and die, dear," she said cheerily. "At least, not yet!"

_Fuck this shit._

"Happy Hunger Games!" she cheered. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

*.*.*

**Katniss Everdeen**

I woke up and felt something cold next to me. I looked up and nearly had a heart attack. A really odd-looking guy was sitting up, watching me.

I screamed.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

I jumped up and struggled to find my bow and arrows under my bed. Oh my God. They weren't there. Holy shit.

"Katniss, are you okay?"

I frantically looked for something to hit him with. My father had always told me to attack creepers. I found a spiral notebook and started beating up the strange boy with it. I somehow recognized this boy, like I'd known him for a while. I wasn't taking any chances, though. I couldn't even remember his name.

The boy covered his face. "Stop it!"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed? What am I even doing _here_? Where's District 12?" I screamed.

"Shhh... you'll wake your father."

"My father's dead!" I continued to slap the boy in the face with the notebook.

"Katniss," he said, "stop."

"NO! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm your boyfriend. Edward Cullen."

*.*.*

**Bella**

I was up against Peeta. Peeta fucking Mellark. I wasn't sure how I knew him, but I did. His stupid squished face was nothing like Edward's perfect one. Peeta's facial expression was always like, _Who, meh? _God. Stupid boy.

Effie had made us shake hands, and off we were to the Capitol. Well, after my new family hugged me. I'd never had a sister before, and my mother was like a vegetable - totally lifeless and boring.

Effie told loads of crap to Peeta and I.

_I'll bet my buttons that you're going to make it far_, she'd said.

_You two are the most hope District 12 has had in years_, she'd said.

What crap. I wasn't a fighter or even a runner, and Peeta sure as hell didn't look like one. He looked like... a baker. I could have been wrong, though. He could turn into a beast in the arena. He could flay me alive in the Cornucopia.

Or, he could be a complete wimp. He could be pissing his pants at this very moment as we were on a train on our way to Panem. I wouldn't have known, though. He held his ground well.

Ugh, I was going to die in the first two seconds.

_Put me back in Forks._

_*.*.*  
_

**Katniss**

High school.

Irrelevance.

Ignorance.

A pain in the ass.

I had to go to school that morning, and I really didn't want to. I wanted to go hunting.

After making Edward leave, I got dressed in clothes that didn't seem like they really belonged to me (wearing anything besides my hunting outfit was unfamiliar), and found breakfast.

I looked in the kitchen and - _oh my God!_

Fresh bread, breakfast meat, cold milk, cereal, orange juice... Was this heaven? The Capitol, perhaps? It was all so new, yet familiar, like I had been here before. There was even a stove to cook on, and an oven to bake with. We didn't have these in my house. Only the extremely wealthy could afford food like this, and appliances were a thing of the past. The very, very far away past.

Speaking of time, what year was it? I couldn't have been in the year I was last in. There were cars that stayed on the ground, I noticed as I had looked outside my window earlier. There were even less electronics. I couldn't hear or see any mockingjays anywhere.

This must have been the time my ancestors had lived in.

This must have been the time where everything was starting to go terribly, terribly wrong.

Before I could even think a lot about how much my ancestors had messed up and drove North America into what was Panem, in my time, I left for school. Edward had reminded me when I had to be there, and had even offered a ride, but I'd refused.

I left the house and saw a big, red, rusty hunk of metal sitting in the driveway. How the hell was I supposed to drive that? I didn't even know how to drive. So I guessed this was how things worked. Wake up in an entirely different land, remember some things, forget others. How inconvenient.

I decided to walk to school. I didn't know where it is, but it couldn't have been very far. After fifteen minutes of walking in nowhere in particular, I came across a huge sign that said _Forks High School, Home of the Spartans_.

Forks?

I went to the office. The high school was structured fairly differently than the one in District 12. There were no parking lots in the District 12 schools. Nobody drove anywhere, ever. Also, the District 12 high school was much smaller.

I went to the office mainly to see the calendar. The calendar showed that the current month was April of 2010.

2010? That had been such a long time ago. I hadn't heard the date before. I was very, very far into the past. In District 12, where I was supposed to be, it would have been May of 74 ADD (After Dark Days). I was now in the ancient times. Wow.

"Excuse me, Miss Everdeen," an older woman in the office said. She set down her copy of a novel titled _Breaking Dawn_. People read books back then? And they didn't cost a fortune?

"Yes?"

"Are you lost? You may be late for class, honey."

"Oh," I said. "Sorry. I'll be getting there."

"Wouldn't want a straight-A student to be late." She chuckled.

I nodded awkwardly as I left. "Right." Of course, I would be a straight-A student here. I wasn't in District 12, but everything was different here. I got the strange feeling that I was living somebody else's life here, just with my own name.

I made it to first period (don't ask how I knew my way there) in plenty of time. It was a math class, probably what my father had used to call Calculus. I wasn't sure how he'd remembered that. When I found my seat - an empty seat in the back - I was already annoyed by the guys and girls laughing and talking obnoxiously loud to my right. I tried not to make eye contact.

They didn't become any quieter. One girl turned and poked me in the arm. "Hey, Katniss," she said.

_How do you know my name?_

"Hello," I said, trying to be polite. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Oh, and I saw _Remember Me_ the other night."

I was unfamiliar with the title. "What's _Remember Me_?"

"You know," she said, growing annoyed with me, I could tell, "the Robert Pattinson movie?"

I had no idea what this girl was talking about. "Who is Robert Pattinson?"

Suddenly, everyone was quiet. Everyone was also staring at me like I had just spoken crazy words. And maybe to them, they _were_ crazy words.

"The actor?" another girl asked. This girl spoke a lot quieter than the first.

"Sure," I lied. There were actors in 2010? Those had been long gone in 74 ADD. Nobody was really famous except President Snow and winners of the Hunger Games.

Speaking of the Games, today would have been reaping day back in Panem. I'd fallen asleep in District 12 just the previous night thinking about the bloody battle. I didn't want Prim, my twelve-year-old sister, to get reaped. She was scared of her own shadow.

Gale, my best friend, though, would have liked to be reaped. Well, no, not really, but he wouldn't have a problem with it, because he desperately wanted to support his family. His name had been in the reaping bowl forty-two times this year. Gale would have wanted this, because he knew - and I knew - that he could win. Or at least make it far, maybe even as far as the Career Tributes.

I wondered who'd gotten reaped today in my district. The odds were certainly not in their favor.

*.*.*

**Bella**

I felt pretty and witty as I stood in line with the other tributes, waiting for my turn to be interviewed. So much had happened in so little time, it was unbelievable. After meeting a drunk of a mentor, Haymitch Abernathy; having every hair except the ones on my head pulled from my body; being set on fire (literally) in front of millions of people; being an epic fail in the Training Center; and never getting along with Peeta once, I was finally ready.

Well, almost.

I still had the interview to get through, and then the actual Games. The previous night I'd watched other annual Games on the television in my new Capitol bedroom, and I'd decided to behave like Johanna Mason, who had won the Games not too long ago. All that she'd really done was play dumb and have everything handed to her. If she, as masculine and hard and bitchy as she was, could do it, then I certainly could.

The interviews were short. The announcer, Caesar Flickerman, made sure to make the tributes feel well, though. He was nice, and his hair, eyelids, and lips were all an electric blue for this year's Games.

I saw many peoples' interviews, since I was second-to-last. Some were cocky, some were funny, some were seductive, others were nervous, many were quiet or nervous.

When it was my turn, I nearly tripped on the stage. At first, everybody in the audience, dressed in their outrageous fashions, gasped. When I stood back up and smiled, they just laughed. In my head, I was cursing my stylist, Cinna. Didn't he know that I was a huge klutz?

I sat down next to Caesar and was immediately charmed by him. He was charismatic.

He asked me many boring questions about my family, if I thought I could win, and my dress. I told him I was wearing the flames again, and he and the entire crowd pressured me to show everybody. Sponsors were key, so I stood up and spun around, and around, and around. For a little bit, I was doing okay. The crowd was going wild.

Then something happened.

As I continued to spin, I thought one of my heels caught in my dress, and it sent me flying to the ground.

"Holy crap!" I cried.

My legs! They were burning! Oh my God! The audience gasped as I cursed and screamed. "Cinna!" I yelled. "Turn them off!"

Nothing happened. My beautiful red dress was on fire, and it was burning me.

And before I even knew it, someone had thrown a bucket of water at me, and it put out the fire. I was soaked, from head to toe. I turned to the direction it came from and saw Peeta Mellark, holding a hose.

Everybody was silent.

Ceaser Flickerman got up from his chair and helped me up. Then he held up my left arm.

"Isabella Swan, the Girl Who Burned!" He shouted. Then the audience was roaring. Everybody was cheering for the epic fail that I was.

Tears burned in my eyes. _The Girl Who Burned_! It made me sound like I had an STD or something.

I would never get any sponsors this way.

*.*.*

**Katniss**

"Katniss," Edward said, "why aren't you doing your homework?" We were at my house again, sitting at the kitchen table.

"I wanna show them that they don't own me," I replied. "I wanna show them that I'm more than just a piece in their school. If I'm gonna graduate, I wanna still be me."

Edward looked at me with a strange expression on his face. I couldn't find anything wrong with what I'd said.

I took another piece of bread and ate it. I was starting to like 2010. It was a nice year. What had forced my ancestors ruined everything that they had?

"I love it here," I said. "2010 is a nice year."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that, love," Edward said with a goofy smile on his face. He leaned closer to me. "You know, Katniss, you haven't kissed me yet today."

"And I don't plan on it," I said.

Edward leaned forward quickly, _so_ quickly, and I felt his cool lips brush mine.

Did he... did he just kiss me?

I took a fork that was sitting nearby and raised it above my head, about to stab him. "Edward, you need to stop."

"Why don't you try to stab me?" he challenged.

"You're asking for it."

"Go ahead."

With as much force as I could bring out of my body, I drove the fork into Edward's pale, hairless arm. The fork bent upon contact.

"How the hell...?" I said to myself. I would have hurt him. I _should_ have hurt him.

"I'm a vampire, remember?"

A _vampire_? What was that? I somewhat remembered hearing an old, _old_ story that had been passed down from family to family, generation to generation, that had something to do with cold, evil bloodsuckers called vampires. They stalked the night and slept during the day. Whatever Edward was, a vampire was what he was not.

"No way," I said.

"Katniss, it hurts me when you fool with me like this."

I shook my head and stood up. "I need to think."

"Would you like me to go with you?" he called.

"No."

I walked out of the house and saw the huge green forest right in front of me. I crossed the road and entered the forest, and felt a small feeling of home. I liked Forks, but it wasn't District 12. And as bad as District 12 was, I missed it. Would I ever go back?

The woods felt empty without all the animals. It didn't feel like home anymore. It felt even more empty without Gale. I missed Gale Hawthorne, my hunting partner and best friend, so much. I wondered if he missed me. I wondered if he noticed I was gone, or even cared. I could imagine him being good friends with Madge Undersee now, though. She was nice. He liked her.

Forks was such a strange place. Vampires and food and actors. And it wasn't that poor. A big chunk of Panem ran on poverty.

And then there was my mother and Prim to worry about. I hoped Gale was taking care of them. If I ever went back, I wouldn't know how to explain myself. _Oh, I just went a million years into the past, that's all_, I'd say. _Thank goodness Prim wasn't reaped_.

I hoped whoever was representing my district in the Games was doing it well.

*.*.*

**Bella**

_I am eighteen years old and these kids are kicking my ass_.

That was the only thought I had as I sat in a tree, freezing to death in my sleeping bag. I was surprised I'd made it this far into the Hunger Games. There were only a few of us left: Clove, Thresh, Foxface, Cato, Peeta, and I.

I'd gotten into a couple of fights in the Arena, but I'd been able to run off sometimes, and they'd let me go at other times, since I was such a fragile little girl that they couldn't bear to hurt. Wow, my plan had worked.

But I was totally dying out here by the second. I'd only had one sponsor, and that was because my mentor, Haymitch, had felt bad for me.

I hated Panem. I hated the name of it. What the hell had happened to America? I hated the Hunger Games. I hated whichever year I was living in. I hated everything here. I hated Peeta, I hated President Snow, and I even hated myself. I was not built for this kind of pressure and I was not built for this kind of stress. I wanted to quit and be a towel girl at the Ritz Carlton in Jamaica, where I could party all day long.

I was deep in my fantasizing over being back in 2010 when a rock was thrown at me.

_Ow!_

Someone had just nailed me in the forehead with a rock!

I looked down and saw Cato, the crazy beast that only killed, getting more rocks together to assault me with. He threw another one at me with a grunt. And another.

"Stop!" I screamed. "It hurts!"

"Feel my wrath!" he yelled back. He continued to throw the rocks at me. He shouted to the sky as he continued to pelt me with rocks.

I fell out of the tree, and I caught myself at the last moment, holding onto a branch with both hands. I was still high enough that Cato couldn't reach me, but his rocks could.

"Why don't you die?" he exclaimed.

I blew my hair out of my eyes and continued to hold on. Things would not get better.

*.*.*

**Katniss**

I was still sitting calmly in the woods when a female with red hair lurked from behind the trees. I quickly had a rock in my hand, ready to defend myself.

"Katniss," the woman purred. "I've been waiting to find you alone. Did your boyfriend leave again?"

I stood up. "Who are you?" I asked. I wondered if she was a vampire. Or, a vampire like Edward. She knew him.

Suddenly, Edward was at my school, holding my wrist. "Get behind me, Katniss," he said.

Before I could say anything else, he pushed me behind him. I peeked behind his arm at the redhead.

"Victoria," Edward said. "Leave Katniss alone."

"You killed James!"

Edward sighed. "Why don't you stop already?"

"Because she's mine!"

Victoria screeched like a wild banshee and flew toward Edward. He pushed me back and I flew at least ten feet into the dirt of the forest. Dirt flew into my mouth and twigs stabbed me in the stomach as I rolled. When I stopped, I looked back to see Edward and Victoria fighting.

Victoria kicked Edward in the stomach, and he groaned. They continued to slap and punch and scratch each other until Victoria kicked Edward in the face and his head came off. It just popped off. It rolled toward me and the expression on his face was absolutely crazy.

I then saw Victoria's legs at my eye level. I looked up, and Victoria's foot was up over my head, ready to squish me like a bug. Her foot came down and I felt nothing.

*.*.*

**Bella**

Cato now held a sword in his hand as I had already fallen from the tree branch. "Say goodnight, Girl Who Burned."

"Goodnight, Girl Who Burned," I mumbled. I closed my eyes as he brought the sword down to my stomach.

*.*.*

**Katniss**

I woke up in my bed, and the other side was cold. Oh my gosh, I was sweating. Prim wasn't there. She must have climbed into bed with my mother. It was the reaping day, if I was correct.

It had all been a dream.

I hadn't lived in Forks.

I hadn't dated a vampire.

I hadn't been killed by a vampire, either.

It had all been a dream.

And today was still reaping day.

*.*.*

**Bella**

I woke up screaming, and someone was shushing me.

Edward.

I'd been dreaming.

The entire time.

Well, shit.

* * *

_The End  
_


End file.
